osakagakuin42fandomcom-20200214-history
Hari Keijō
Introduction Hari is a first year student at Osaka Gakuin, a legacy specializing in artifacts and magical tools, and an aspiring Pro Artificer. Appearance Hari has fair skin, electric blue eyes and medium length light-pink hair that she wears in a ponytail behind her whilst still letting quite a bit of her hair hang loose in front. She's 5'7 in height and 122lbs in weight. She's mildly athletic, he constant work in creating items showing visibly with a bit of muscle definition. She has a B cup sized bust. Hari wears the default Osaka Gakuin red uniform, hers being set apart from others by a red ribbon in her her tying her hair back and a pair of rectangular-lens black industrial goggles. The goggles are primarily used to cover her forehead, though they are lowered when she is either in combat or doing artificing. She carries around a toolbox, refusing to let go of it or keep it distant without securing it entirely. Outside of school, she wears a white sleeveless frilled blouse under a brown leather corset. She pairs this with a brown miniskirt that holds a utility belt where she holds a variety of tools. She wears black stockings held to her by two small leather belts on her legs, wearing tall leather boots that go up to her knees over the stockings. Personality Hari is quite friendly, but somewhat distrusting. Her time on the street before coming to Osaka Gakuin has caused her to doubt others before showing her true colors. When she distrusts someone, primarily due to them being from a heavy corporate background, or just obviously wanting to exploit her, she can act heavily disinterested and actively avoid them, taking decent measures to have them lose sight of her. Overall however, she loves to help others. She uses her passion of artifice to help out others with magical tools and artifacts and does as much as she is able. When someone goes up to her and asks politely, she loves to do whatever she can. She is absolutely terrified of crowds however, and will instantly flee in one, remembering the feeling of her home life. As long as things are quiet and she's with someone she likes or trusts, she can be a lot more open and very sentimental, and loves showing off her inventions to them. She hopes everyone can be like the nice people she meets, and usually assumes they are, unless their appearance suggest heavily otherwise. She's quite passionate about her work, getting very into creation of new tools and tinkering with magic researched from artifacts. Relationships Datenia Makler Date being her mentor after a strange series of events involving one of her servants seeking out a rumor, she was initially quite afraid of Date, but after some convincing, was willing to speak to Date, bringing herself to trust the woman, and eventually becoming her apprentice after seeing how much she had to offer. Simora Kira Hari can't say she likes Fourth, as his disregard for her emotions is frequently hazardous to her well-being. He tries to talk to her though, which she occasionally humours and finds he's more misguided than vile. Powers and Abilities Hari's magical talents were rather scarce, it being limited to incredibly mild spacial/temporal magic, and enchanting on a varying spectrum. Hari can attach enchantments to objects, primarily using repair enchantments to fix up broken tools. She can additionally use a small other variety to add certain effects onto weapons, for short periods of time relatively quickly, requiring longer processes to create a longer lasting enchantment, and a very large amount of time for a permanent one. The full list of enchantments she can use is; Fire, Wind, Ice, Lightning, Flotation, Weight, Fortification, Reparation, and last but not least replication. Though all of these, with the exception of replication can be preformed on a vast majority of items, replication requiring a very specific, complex magical set up that requires pre-prepared materials and a decent amount of time. Hari can detect and determine potency of magic, primarily using this to identify magical potency of objects, but working on living (or unliving) things as well. She is incredibly talented with magical tools in general, being able to assemble and take basic tools apart easily, and being quite the formidable opponent to more complex tools. With enough time and effort, she can figure out magic attached to objects and how they work, identifying how it could be used in tandem with external effects. She has also developed a decent knowledge of potions, using the mixtures as ingredients to perform magic or assist her allies. She has linked her toolbox and the key to the GMs to herself, only allowing them to be accessed by her. Equipment Geometrical Multiplier The Geometrical Multiplier is a magical invention of Hari's, using a variety of multi-sided glass shapes as the host of the magic. These shapes, made of clear glass externally, their edges in a darker black glass, are meant to contain small objects, substances, and occasionally creatures in the hollow space inside. These small things, once inside and locked in by a touch based key which requires 2 seconds of pressing, are forced into a standstill, isolating them from space/time as they continue to exist within the shape. The shapes themselves are made so they could be held in one of Hari's hands, letting anything approximately their size fit inside. It can contain any substance, item or creature that isn't overwhelmingly powerful or too large, as it can keep most still and inactive, stopping their effects until they are released. The shapes can only contain a singular thing such as a petal or water, as multiple things fail to work with the shape, requiring either a single creature or object. However, no specification for unit of the substance that can be inserted is needed, allowing the glass to be filled entirely without consequences. An example of said substance would be water, which could be used to fill the glass without consequence, whilst only a single flower petal would work. In terms of creatures, small creatures without much individuality can be replicated, the process failing with more intelligent small creatures. These smaller creatures are also immune to the temporal/spatial isolation of the glass. Ants and butterflies are a good example of things that can be affected by the shapes. Upon breaking the glass shape, the object inside will multiply explosively. The multiplication is done by a redirection of energy produced from the glass breaking, using a drastic burst in conjunction to the inner lining of the glass which helps to contain and inhibit energy that might result from magic. The lining itself already stores a decent chunk of magic to power up this reaction as well. Alternatively, with two pokes of the key, the shapes can release the contents inside on a smaller scale. The release setting on these is far more delicate, opening the glass to let out everything inside gently as it only uses the initial stored energy instead of the explosive energy of the breaking. The shape has more effectiveness based on how many sides it has. Breaking the shape results in the contents of the glass being multiplied 500 times per side. However, opening it only results in 100 per side. Using a sphere, the lowest possible that Hari produces, it can produce a variation of replications based on how it was unleashed. In the case of breaking, it releases 500 of the contained item. However, if opened, it only releases 100 of it. She has created a variety of these, but primarily uses certain ones due to their nature being less dangerous. She splits these up into class 1 and class 2, never carrying class 2 around with her unless she knows she'll need one, especially not with something inside. Class 1 are easier for her to make, being able to whip up the most complex of them in a couple minutes with the proper materials. Class 2, however, take a large amount of time to create and gather proper material for, incredibly delicate processes required to keep them stable. Class 1: Sphere, Cone, Cylinder, Tetrahedron, Square Pyramid, Pentagonal Prism, Octahedron, Enneahedron, Decahedron, Hendecahedron, and the Dodecahedron. Class 2: Tridecahedron, Cuboctahedron, Hexdecahedron, Heptdecahedron, Octdecahedron, Ennadecahedron, and the Icosahedron. Toolbox/Carrying Case Hari is rarely found without her toolbox, it containing a variety of instruments and trinkets that she uses to repair and create magical tools. Most notably, this box itself is one of the innovative magical instruments she uses, it being able to contain a large amount of tools whilst reducing the carry weight, despite it's relatively small appearance. This also doubles as a carrying case for her Geometrical Multipliers, securing them safely in a cushioned sub-section, where she can carry around a solid varying 25 securely. In this toolbox, she also holds a small alchemy kit, allowing her to brew nifty potions with small effects when needed. The kit contains 2 healing potions and 2 poison potions and is restocked every time Hari gets home. This box also holds a key used for locking and unlocking the Geometrical Multipliers. Backstory Hari was born to a small family in Osaka, nobody from the family being particularly talented at magic, though several familial ancestors were mages in the past. After some time, she found herself capable of making objects do strange things, playing around with this power without telling anyone. There came to be a day when she was caught messing around with a wooden sword, causing it to catch fire, and healing it when it was burnt, applying a large variation of effects on it as she repaired it over and over. Her parents were amazed, thinking of the fortune she would bring them. They began to have her fix things for people, making people pay for her services. She despised doing this, as she wanted to learn about her power and help others, not sell her power to others with enough money. Eventually, a weapons company's representative approached Hari's parents, offering to take care of Hari in return for a large sum of cash. Hari was told she would have become an apprentice, but rumors of the company using artificers as cheap labor to produce and enhance goods spread to her ears, causing her to worry. She took a stand, deciding that she wanted to be her own girl and make her items for who she wanted, when she wanted, as she planned to contribute something amazing to society and help those in need, but all that was left was finding out what. There were a couple weeks before she was to be sold, her parents insisting that she continued to work, raking in even more cash for the self absorbed adults. She used this time to sharpen up and plan, eventually reaching a climax as she ran away, going out into Osaka. Being out on the street alone, noble goals in mind and little money to keep herself going, she attempted to get a higher education, applying to a certain school for mages and the like, figuring she could receive training and become even better at artifice whilst having a place to live. Gallery Hari.png|Hari in casual wear Trivia Her first name means glass/crystal, and her surname means shape. Her theme is Glassy Sky by Yutaka Yamada. Hari's fullbody was done by Xianta on deviantart Category:Female Category:Student Category:The Kat Collection Category:Character Category:Arcane Category:Human Category:Artificer Category:Legacy Category:Accepted Character